Stay
by Luper
Summary: Une nuit, une baignoire, souffrance et douleur sont de la partie. S'il te plait. Reste.


**_Bonjour à tous ! Voici comme promis Stay. (J'ai été inspirée par le cover fait par Demi *o*)_**  
**_Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et il est pas très long mais j'en suis contente. (Mon chapitre 8 de SOL sera posté dans pas longtemps, promis. Deux ou trois jour max. )_**

**_Breeeef, Enjoy. :D_**

* * *

Une goutte carmin sur du blanc. Rouge que deviens le sol. Une rose de sang sur un lit de neige. Une simple goutte au fond d'une baignoire délavée. La douleur. Simple frisson parcourant ma peau. Comment pourrai-je ressentir de la douleur quand mon propre cœur m'a été arraché ? Passage incessant sur ma peau. Mouvement enfantin le long de mon bras. La petite bête qui monte. Bête acérée, lacérant ma peau. Laissez-moi ressentir cette douleur. Je veux juste me sentir vivante. Quatre. Quatre filets gracieux le long de mon bras. Pourquoi quatre ? Chiffre au hasard. Je ne peux pas choisir un nombre qui nous représente, se serai trop… Trop pour un seul corps.

Je tourne doucement le robinet. Chaleur sur ma peau glacée. Un frisson et j'aimerai que tu sois là. L'eau atteint ma nuque, posée contre le bord de cette baignoire. Le monde tourne autour de moi mais dans le sens inverse du mien qui s'est arrêtée depuis ton départ. Laisse moi tranquille, fous moi la paix, cesse de me hanter. Je me débats, seule en proie à des fantômes. Ton sourire, tes yeux, tes lèvres. « Aime-moi de nouveau » aurais-je voulu te dire, mais les seuls mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche avaient été ceux de ton départ. « Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. ». Jouant l'insensible, celle qui s'en foutait royalement, je ne t'avais pas retenue. Et tu étais partie. Sans te retourner, sans un dernier regard ou même un adieu. Non. T'avais claqué la porte sans aucun regret.

Je relève doucement le bras et regarde l'eau faire glisser le sang le long de ma peau. Étrange mélange coulant doucement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je reprends la lame et lève l'autre bras. A quoi bon vivre si chaque minute m'entraîne un peu plus vers la folie ? A quoi me servirai cette demi-vie qui serait gâché par chaque souvenir ? Inclinant la lame, un peu plus bas, un peu plus loin, je serre les dents et laisse les larmes coulées. De toute part elles font leurs chemins sur mon corps faible, larmes d'eau ou de sang, elles sortent de mon corps cette souffrance intenable ainsi que ces souvenirs traîtres. Tes souvenirs.

Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé. Si tu avais fait demi-tour, si tu avais su lire en moi, si tu avais lu les signes entre mes mots froids. Parce que sans toi, tu sais que je ne suis rien. Zombie, âme perdue et décharnée, morte-vivante. Plusieurs mots peuvent me correspondre mais un seul prénom décrit la cause de ce mal qui me ronge. Le tien. Brune, blonde, chocolat et océan, innocence contre méchanceté. Tout nous opposait et pourtant. Pourtant tu m'as brûlé, allumant une flamme tremblante au fond de mon cœur empli de tristesse. Cette flamme tu l'as faite évoluer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle irradie dans tout mon être lorsque tes doigts caressaient ma peau. Puis tu l'as éteinte avec violence. Brusquement tu as soufflé dessus mais l'air a du te manquer cette fois-ci car la flamme est toujours là, transformant mon cœur en cendres, je me consume de l'intérieur, mourant un peu plus chaque jour où tu n'es pas là pour raviver cette flamme.

L'eau atteint mon visage. Eau rougie par mon propre sang, mes propres entrailles. "Aime moi une dernière fois" t'avais-je murmuré la nuit précédant ton départ. Consciente que le lendemain sonnerait ma mort, j'avais embrassé tes lèvres encore et encore, voulant garder leur saveur. Tu sais, je pense que j'ai réussi à capturer leur goûts. Parce que quand ma langue passe sur les miennes, ce n'est que Toi qui est présente. Partout. Partout tu me hantes. Tes yeux, ta peau, ton parfum, tes caresses. Chaque chose se rapportent à toi et je meurs encore plus de ma stupidité. Si j'avais su libérer mes sentiments, serais-tu resté ? Je me borne à croire ceci. Je me convainc que, oui, tu serais restée avec moi, et qu'on aurait été heureuses. Mais comment faire quand tout le monde parle de toi ? Mariage, bébé, famille, dis donc, tu t'es pas foulé hein ? A croire que tu n'as jamais vraiment tenu à moi.

J'en suis où moi dans cette histoire ? J'suis perdue au milieu des ténèbres. Plongée dans un noir constant empli de démons et de souffrance. Occupée à me déchirer la peau à coup de lame plutôt que de vivre ma vie. Après tout, pourquoi vivre si mon cœur ne bat plus ? Cinquième ligne le long de mon bras. Manque de place. La bête dévie vers ma cuisse. Elle teste son nouveau terrain de jeu. Je souris tandis que la bête ronronne de plaisir. Oh ça oui elle aime son territoire tout neuf, tout immaculé. Elle descend et remonte, traçant des lignes imaginaires, prenant des virages, creusant des sillons rouges. L'eau s'engouffre dans les fossés créés par la bête. Picotement le long de ma jambe. Douleur enfin.

Fermant les paupières, je laisse l'eau prendre le dessus. Je laisse l'eau effacer le pourpre de mon corps maigre, je la laisse emporter les souvenirs, la peine, mon cœur écorchée. Je l'autorise à m'emmener loin de Toi. La douleur s'estompe. Seul le battement irrégulier de mon cœur perce le silence. Je pars. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je pars.

* * *

Froid. Douleur. Pleurs. Cris.

Chuchotement incompréhensible. Chaleur le long de mon corps. Je trésaille. J'ai mal. L'eau n'est plus sur moi. Mon cœur bats, démesuré, plus vivant que jamais, il cogne, gueulant son refus de s'arrêter. Doucement, je sens l'eau qui a mes pieds disparaît. Je ne veux pas vivre. Je ne veux plus ressentir la douleur d'une demie vie, je ne veux pas retourner dans ce monde de merde. Laisse moi partir. Je t'en supplie, qui que tu sois, laisse moi partir. Je me sens nue dans cette baignoire anciennement blanche, sans eau, sans vêtements, juste une vingtaine de brûlure le long de ma chair torturée par la bête. Bête reposant dans ma paume, au fond du blanc. Blanc comme la neige. Neige comme le froid. Pourtant je n'ai pas froid. Non, j'ai chaud. Est-ce à cause de cette flamme te concernant ? Cette flamme que tu n'as pas bien éteinte ? Explique-moi. Parle-moi. Est-ce Toi qui me tiens contre toi ? Est-ce ton cœur que j'entends contre mon oreille ? Sont-ce tes larmes qui tombent sur mes plaies pendant que tu les soignes ? Parle-moi...

_"Reste."_

Ce n'est pas ta voix. Bien sur. Pourquoi aurais-tu été là ? Tout devient plus distincts. L'odeur, la forme du corps qui me tient contre lui, les doigts qui bandent mes blessures. Des larmes dévalent mes joues. Pourquoi ai-je cru un instant que c'était Toi ? Non c'est vrai, tu es bien trop occupée avec ton mari, ton gamin, ton travail. Excuse moi, mais tes enfants n'auront pas de Tata fétiche, ils n'auront pas de marraine, ils ne seront pas pourri gâtés par moi, parce que tu es partie. Alors laisser moi partir aussi.

_"Je veux que tu reste. Reste pour moi. Reste."_

Des lèvres se posent contre mon front. Légère caresse d'un Ange, j'aimerai lui demander de me prêter ses ailes pour que je me relève, mais ma gorge me fait bien trop de mal. Laissant l'ange disparaître, je m'accroche à la chaleur. Faible. Bien trop faible pour bouger. Je ne veux que partir. Pas besoin d'un énième fait divers dans le journal. Pas besoin d'un gros titre "suicide raté à Lima". La chaleur bouge doucement, me portant hors de la baignoire. Je gémis intérieurement quand la bête est enlevée de ma main. Non. Redonnez moi mon animal de compagnie, mon instrument que je maîtrise plus que bien. Pitié, donnez le moi.

Mes pieds frôlent le sol froid. Je sens que je suis allongée sur cette personne qui aurait du être Toi. Ses bras passent encore et encore le long de mon dos nus, tandis que la serviette couvrant mes hanches frotte les sillons sur mes cuisses. J'ai mal. Encore et toujours mal. Je laisse l'oxygène s'engouffrer dans ma gorge douloureuse lorsque respirant violemment j'ouvre les yeux. Flous. Le monde est juste flous. Parfois entravé de taches noires. Bougeant difficilement, je dévie vers le cou de la personne.

_" Voilà, encore. Bats-toi. Respire. Serre moi. Ouvre les yeux. Reste."_

Portée par les murmures de la femme je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ce que mon nez se niche au creux de sa clavicule. Parfum doux. Parfum rassurant. Mon cœur s'apaise, croyant que c'est Toi. Mais si cela avait été toi, la vanille aurait empli mon nez. Non la délicate fraîcheur du jasmin mélangée à celle moins dominante d'un fruit quelconque. Comment une personne peut-elle avoir deux odeurs en même temps ? A moins que...Rachel. Rachel sentant Quinn. Rachel qui n'était pas censée rentrer à la maison ce soir. Rachel qui avait confiance en moi. Rachel qui pleure, tenant mon corps entre ses bras. Rachel.

Appuyant plus mon nez contre son cou, je laisse les larmes s'échapper de mes yeux, de mon cœur. Larmes de soulagement, larmes de peine, je ne sais pas vraiment le message que portent ces gouttes d'eaux. La main de Rachel continue de tracer une ligne réconfortante le long de mon dos, tandis que sa deuxième mains à trouvé la mienne. Et nos doigts s'enlacent. Nos paumes se trouvent. Et je lui serre la main. Mettant mes dernières forces dans cette étreinte.

_"Tana...Tiens bon. Accroche toi. Reste. Reste, l'ambulance arrive bientôt. Reste je t'en supplie"_

Un sourire naît sur mon visage lorsque j'entends l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Toujours inquiète pour tout, toujours là au bon moment. C'est ce qui faisait l'un des talents de Rachel. Celui d'être une bonne amie. J'aimerai avoir autant d'espoir qu'elle mais dans le fond je sais. Je connais déjà la fin. Je vais partir. Suivre l'Ange dont j'ai aperçu les plumes tout à l'heure. J'irai derrière lui, nous volerons près du soleil, sauf que je ne brûlerai pas mes ailes non. Je resterai avec lui à jamais. Loin de la souffrance. Loin des souvenirs. Loin de la vie. Loin de Toi.

_"Santana, je t'interdis tu m'entends ?! Je...Je, Tu n'as pas le droit de lâcher prise. Tiens bon, s'il te plaît. Reste pour moi."_

Voix défaillante due aux sanglots qui se précipitent dans sa gorge. Mes larmes, elles, ont finis depuis longtemps de couler. Pressant mes lèvres contre l'épaule de Rachel, je les laisse traîner contre sa peau sucrée. Ma main, toujours contre la sienne, se serre. La douleur, elle, elle repart petit à petit. Comme quand l'eau m'emportait loin. J'aimerai parler. J'aimerai dire à Rachel combien je l'aime. Je voudrais lui dire qu'elle est formidable et que je lui interdis de s'en vouloir. Je voudrais aussi pouvoir être capable de parler à Q. L'obligeant à me promettre de ne pas blesser ma petite étoile. Je serai capable de prononcer quelque mots pour chaque personne ayant changé ma vie. En bien comme en mal. Sauf pour Toi. Ma tortionnaire. Mon amante. Ma fiancée. Mon bourreau. C'est ce que tu voulais au final hein ? Me laisser crever seule de chagrin tandis que toi tu t'amuse avec ta famille parfaite. J'espère que, peu importe l'endroit où tu te trouves, j'espère que tu es heureuse. J'espère aussi que tu sentiras cette douleur quand tu apprendras... J'espère te retrouver là-haut. Si il y a bel et bien une suite...Sinon...Et Bien. Sache que mon cœur t'appartiendras toujours... Tu m'entends ? Hein, Brittany, dis moi que tu m'entends ?

L'ange est là. Il a tes traits. Je ne sais si c'est un hasard où juste le destin qui veut que je souffre encore un peu. Petit à petit, je sens la chaleur s'éloigner. Je sens l'odeur de Rachel partir ainsi que la texture de sa peau contre mes lèvres, et celle de la pulpe de ses doigts. Un dernier murmure me parvient. Un dernier "Reste" suppliant. Mais c'est trop tard. Je ne peux rester. J'ai fait mon choix. L'ange me prend la main et je le suis, confiante, attendant de découvrir la suite.

* * *

**_C'est du Brittana of course. Mais j'aime tellement l'amitié Pezberry que je pouvais pas m'en empêcheeeer (aa) J'espère que ça vous aura plus :D_**


End file.
